heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrall
Skrall is a 85 years old male Ogre Hunter, and the player character of Waterbrick Down. Description Skrall stands as one of the largest heroes in the hall as well as one of the oldest among the mortal races. He favors ranged weapons but has also employed the use of large blades in melee combat. Preferring to pick off his enemies with a well placed shot as opposed to multiple strikes, Skrall has kept the role of Hunter for most of his Heroica career. The ogre has led many adventuring parties and thus sees himself as somewhat of a mentor to some of the younger heroes. As a rule, Skrall strives for peace and rationality when it can be had, but has no qualms in putting an end to a petty squabble if they annoys him. He enjoys a good tankard of ale and on occasion will smoke a pipe if he's in a contemplative mood. Biography Skrall hales from the southern part of Ennon where his family grew up constantly fleeing north from increased bigotry that seemed to accompany orcs wherever they went. As the youngest of his family, Skrall grew up among a multitude of opinions. His older siblings are part of the Orc Liberation Movement, a political extremist group that shot up after the orcish wars and is bent on seeing the political rise of the Orc from under the foot of their human oppresses. Skrall's middle siblings attended one of the few universities on the mainland, working as groundskeepers during the day and taking night classes in the evening, as mingling between orc kind and humans was looked down upon by the general public in the early days. It was in this environment that Skrall grew up, hearing political rhetoric from one side and philosophy from the other, he quickly became semi-educated in a host of topics and thus to this day defeats the stereotype of a dumb mountain of muscle. In the end, Skrall decided to deal with the color of his skin in another way, and he set out to become a vigilante of sorts, stealing from the rich oppressive races and giving to the lowly orc. He traveled far and wide, gaining experience to become a rare ogre bowman (his father had run out of family heirlooms to give out, so Skrall was on his own when it came to choosing a weapon) and meting out punishment to those he thought guilty of oppressing his kind. During his travels Skrall fell in love with an ogress and settled down for a brief time in northern Ennon to raise a family. Skrall soon became discontent with this life however and separated from his family, though due to ogre clan law he was still obliged to provide for their needs via financial support. Thus with no place to stay, Skrall headed east in search of new adventures and a job. He quickly found that things had changed in the highwayogre business. Mages now accompanied caravans increasing their difficulty to rob and thus Skrall was forced to pursue employment over seas. He landed in Eubric Freeport and eventually ended up in Heroica Hall, thinking his bowmanship might earn him a decent living, even if it meant working for the establishment that had previously cowed his race. While there, Skrall met several new faces and discovered that negative feelings toward orcs were not as bad as they had used to be and thus Skrall set about to finding some employment, after all an ogre's got to eat and there was always the collection agencies hounding his footsteps for his contributions towards his family back home. In the many years of Skrall's patronage of Heroica Hall he has made many friends and defeated many enemies. He has continued in his travels and seen the vast extents of the world traveling as far east as Xu and as far west as Baltarok. The ogre has stuck with bows as his primary weapon of choice but has gained some skill with larger blades. Having witnessed loss of friends, wars, fallen deities, lost civilizations, and the rebuildings of nations, Skrall has grown more thoughtful and sometimes weary of the world, yet he is always ready to lend a hand to his companions if the cause is true and the hunt is fierce. Heroica Records * Joined Heroica as a Ranger on the 21st of August, 2011 * Failed to complete Quest#6: WANTED! Donny Dozenhands at Level 4 on the 2nd of October, 2011 * Successfully completed Quest#9: Trespassers at Level 7 on the 23rd of November, 2011 * Successfully completed Quest#19: Let's Start a Riot at Level 15 on the 29th of February, 2012 * Successfully completed Quest#31: Lions and Lambs at Level 21 on the 16th of August, 2012 * Completed the cancelled Quest#40: The Strivvian Job at Level 22 on the 25th of November, 2012 * Successfully completed Quest#53: Chaos in Eubric at Level 25 on the 28th of March, 2013 * Left the Unlimited Quest: Fields of Glory at Level 31 on the 5th of October, 2013 * Successfully completed Quest#86: Gaiden at Level 33 on the 29th of November, 2013 * Completed the cancelled Quest#96: Tying Up Loose Ends at Level 36 on the 13th of July, 2014 * Successfully completed Quest#107: Deeper at Level 39 on the 6th of October, 2014 * Successfully completed Quest#120: Hand of Blue at Level 41 on the 6th of January, 2015 * Left the Unlimited Quest: Fields of Glory at Level 42 on the 30th of June, 2015 * Successfully completed Quest#138: Fade To Black at Level 43 on the 15th of August, 2015 * Completed the cancelled Quest#144: The Pen is Mightier than the Sword at Level 43 on the 9th of April, 2016 * Chose the advanced job class of Hunter on the 29th of February, 2012 * Has access to the expert job classes of Skirmisher and Regulator upon Level 30 * Has a good reputation among the Wolfgang, the Ji Pei and the Hinckwells * Joined Wolf King's Followers on the 24th of November, 2015 Gallery Category:Heroes Category:PCs